Monster Beauty Pageant
Entering the Pageant A player can enter a monster in the pageant through the Monster Beauty Pageant Flyer in the Catalog. The Pageant Flyer has three important elements: weight class, required traits, and prize amount. * Weight Class: Describes which size a submission needs to be to enter the pageant (small, medium, large, or huge) * Required Traits: Lists the traits a submission must have to get a perfect score and win the pageant * Prize Amount: The amount of gold a player will receive upon winning first place (from 15,000 to 30,000g) These elements account for the eight submission requirements that determine a submission's score during judging: weight class and seven required traits. See the "Winning the Pageant" section of this page for more details on scoring. A player may only enter one monster and there are no second attempts allowed. After a player has made an attempt, a new Pageant Flyer will appear with a newly-randomized weight class, required traits, and prize amount. There are no second or third place prizes and the cost of entry is 1000g, so failure to win the grand prize will result in a net financial loss. Therefore, it is important to breed any submission carefully and make sure it fulfills the requirements detailed in the flyer. Breeding the Perfect Monster Although it is theoretically possible to win a pageant with a basic monster, it is rare to find a pageant in which this is possible. Crossbreeds are the only possible way to win almost every pageant. The two basic monster parents of a winning submission should together have every required trait on the Pageant Flyer. The weight class and traits of each basic monster can be found on the Traits page of this wiki. There are many synonyms for each trait that may appear on the Pageant Flyer. For example, NEBULOUS is the same trait as SHAPELESS, AMORPHOUS, and FORMLESS. If a monster is NEBULOUS, is is also SHAPELESS, AMORPHOUS, and FORMLESS. A list of synonyms can also be found at the bottom of the Traits page for reference. A winning monster must be of the correct weight class and have every required trait listed by the Pageant Flyer. In some situations, not all traits will be passed down from parent to child. Some basic monsters have conflicting traits (different size, speed, etc.) and their crossbreed can inherit only one or neither. For example, the crossbreed of a MEDIUM monster and a LARGE monster will either be LARGE or MEDIUM. Similarly, the crossbreed of a FAST monster and a SLOW monster will either be FAST, SLOW, or will inherit neither trait. Always check to make sure a crossbreed inherited the desired traits from its parents. Each trait accounts for 1.25 points out of 10 (rounded to the nearest tenth). A losing submission will prompt the judge to say: "You have a fine monster. But sadly, we can only award you points out of 10." To understand the judgement and find out which required trait(s) a submission is lacking, choose the "Question the Judgement?" option in the menu. This will help you create more successful crossbreeds in future pageants. Winning the Pageant It is important to remember that there is only one attempt allowed and therefore a pageant must be won on the first try. After an attempt is made, the pageant criteria randomizes: the old flyer disappears from the Catalog and is replaced by a new flyer with different criteria. Pageants are graded on a ten point scale. To win a pageant, the submission must score 10 out of 10 points. The weight class and each required trait accounts for 1.25 points out of 10. If a submission does not meet every requirement, it will lose 1.25 points per unmet requirement. For example, if a monster is of the incorrect weight class and is missing one trait, it will only score 7.5 out of 10. A winning submission will prompt the judge to say: "What a fantastic monster! 10 out of 10!" The submission will then be awarded first place and the grand prize money. Additionally, a winning monster is can be sold over the phone for up to ten times more than usual. Be sure to buy a license before selling because police fines may wipe out your winnings entirely. Category:Basic Pages